En terrain neutre
by Ananke Jones
Summary: Post x2, un lac, un hôtel, une chambre et deux hommes qui se retrouvent avant de s'affronter.OS.Slash.Magneto/ Xavier.


**En terrain neutre.**

Disclaimer : Les X Men appartiennent à Marvel et à Bryan Singer pour le cinéma.

Pairing : Charles Xavier/ Magneto, Magneto/ Pyro (sous entendu)

Rating : NC-17

Notes : Post X 2. En italique, _rapports télépathiques._

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Ce lac-là était calme et placide. A peine le vent réussissait-il à en rider l'uniformité grise. L'hôtel était quasiment désert, on était hors saison. Deux hommes regardaient le lac. Ils étaient les seuls clients.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi Charles mais c'était prévisible. Je me souviens de notre première rencontre avec elle. Si jeune et déjà si débordante… de vie.

-Tu me dis encore une fois que c'est ma faute.

-Oui, tu as voulu brider ses pouvoirs. Elle était fabuleuse, divine. Tu l'as mutilée Charles, tu l'as rabaissée.

-Toujours obsédé par la puissance Erik, tu ne te rends toujours pas compte du danger qu'elle représentait pour elle et pour les autres. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a pu faire…. Soulever le Blackbird. Dieu tout puissant…

-Exclamation bien choisie, mon vieil ami. Le spectacle était fascinant même de loin.

-Tu aurais pu rester, tes pouvoirs auraient été utiles…

Charles évita d'ajouter qu'avec lui, Jean n'aurait peut-être pas eu à utiliser son don télékinésique de cette façon totalement irraisonnée. Il était en colère. Terriblement. Contre Erik mais surtout contre lui. Pour avoir, encore une fois, échoué à le ramener de son côté, pour n'avoir pas pu sauver Jean, pour le chagrin qui détruisait Scott, pour tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie et dans celle des autres. Pour toutes les menaces qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Il était persuadé qu'Erik préparait quelque chose. La tentation était très forte. Un simple effleurement. Un autre qu'Erik n'aurait rien senti.

Magneto posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule Xavier, se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et murmura à son oreille.

-Charles, tu recommences à fouiller là où tu ne le dois pas. Tu es incorrigible, mon vieil ami.

L'homme dans le fauteuil roulant se sentit assailli par le parfum chaud et musqué d'Erik. Le souffle de sa voix contre sa peau n'arrangea rien. Ce n'était pas encore le moment de se laisser aller.

-Que prépares-tu ? Quel est ton nouveau plan, car tu en as un, pas la peine d'être indiscret pour le savoir. Je te connais bien.

Erik se redressa et se contenta de sourire. Un sourire à se damner. Charles connaissait trop bien le pouvoir de ce sourire. Erik n'avait pas ôté sa main gantée de son épaule. Le maitre du magnétisme connaissait lui aussi les forces et les faiblesses de son ennemi le plus cher.

-Moi aussi je te connais bien. Tu as aussi un plan. Ton joli petit univers tout rose où tout le monde vivrait en harmonie. Tu rêves !

Les doigts resserrèrent leur prise sur son épaule.

-Allons Erik, et l'espoir tu en fais quoi ? répondit Charles en posant sa main nue sur la main gantée de cuir sombre.

- Charles tu es épuisant à répéter sans cesse la même chose. Je vais finir par croire que tu deviens gâteux avec l'âge.

-Je te rappelle que tu es plus vieux que moi, Erik.

-Si peu, répondit l'homme à l'abondante chevelure argentée. Je ne suis pas venu pour reprendre encore cette discussion qui ne mène à rien.

-Et pourquoi es-tu donc venu Erik ?

-Pour la même chose que toi, admirer ce lac si calme et gouter le poisson que l'on dit délicieux. Tu es venu pour autre chose ? Est-ce un piège, Charles ? Comptes-tu me remettre en cage ?

Charles se permit un éclat de rire. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

-Ne me tente pas Erik….

-Voyez-vous ça, je ne te connaissais pas ce genre de penchants. Alors c'est ça que tu voudrais, moi enfermé dans une cage avec toi dans le rôle du geôlier. Tu m'excuseras mais les gardiens et moi nous n'avons jamais fait bon ménage.

Charles ne lâcha pas la main, il serra même plus fort. C'était pour ça qu'il réussissait à pardonner les débordements d'Erik. Son passé dans l'horreur des camps. Autrefois, quand ils partageaient tout, leurs rêves et leurs pensées aussi, il s'était retrouvé projeté dans un cauchemar. L'horreur indicible qu'avait été la vie d'un enfant en enfer. La douleur, le froid, la vermine, la terreur omniprésente. Le sentiment terrible de ne plus être un humain mais seulement une chose. Et toutes les compromissions qu'il avait du faire pour survivre, tout ce qu'il avait subi là-bas en Pologne. Quand Magneto tentait de conquérir le monde semant les morts et le chaos autour de lui, Charles Xavier se souvenait toujours du jeune homme appelé Erik Lehnsherr qui avait pleuré des nuits entières dans ses bras. Sur sa famille massacrée et son innocence perdue.

Ils se promenèrent en silence le long des berges du lac. Les pas d'Erik faisaient craquer les feuilles mortes. Il maintenait le fauteuil de Charles Xavier à quelques millimètres du sol accidenté. L'observateur le plus aguerri n'aurait rien remarqué d'étrange dans les déplacements des deux hommes. Deux vieux messieurs, dont un en fauteuil roulant, conversant amicalement dans les ors de l'automne. Sans doute parlaient-ils de leur jeunesse. C'étaient à n'en pas douter d'anciens camarades d'école, des cousins ou des frères à la limite. Mais les deux mutants les plus puissants de la planète dont un recherché par toutes les polices mondiales, surement pas.

Le soir tombant les ramena vers l'hôtel et le diner préparé avec soin. Vin fin et omble des fontaines cuit dans un nid de foin. L'ambiance était douce et les lumières tamisées. La serveuse était tout à fait charmante et prévenante. Une très jolie blonde bouclée juste potelée à la perfection qui amenait les plats sans les déranger et sans faire remarquer sa présence souriante plus que nécessaire.

-Tu ne mentais pas Charles, ce poisson est divin. Tu as toujours été un connaisseur…

-J'aime ce qui est bon, me le reprocherais-tu ?

-Non, répondit-il avant de s'essuyer la bouche et porter un verre de nectar doré à ses lèvres. Le vin aussi est parfait, félicitation pour ton choix.

-A propos de choix, comment se porte St John ?

-Bien, le jeune Pyro est un garçon plein de qualités qui me donne entière satisfaction, répondit le maitre du magnétisme laissant planer la parfaite ambigüité de sa réponse.

Charles le fusilla du regard. Erik se contenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur le contenu de son assiette.

-Tu n'as quand même pas…

-Charles ! Me ferais-tu le grand honneur d'être jaloux ? Penses-tu que Monsieur Allerdace et moi avons joué à la bête à deux dos ? Ou bien, est-ce de moi dont tu es jaloux ? La pédagogie reprendrait-elle avec toi son sens premier ? T'es-tu laissé prendre au charme flamboyant de John ?

-J'ai un minimum d'éthique, c'était mon élève et je m'inquiète de le voir embarquer dans ta croisade vouée à l'échec.

-Tu mens, Charles. Ou plus exactement tu ne dis pas tout. Je suis persuadé que tu t'inquiètes du bien être de Pyro mais ce qui t'intéresse vraiment c'est de savoir s'il a enroulé ses longues jambes nerveuses autour de moi. Désires-tu que je te fasse un compte rendu sur l'étendue de nos « relations » ? Se moqua Erik.

Charles attendit le départ de Samantha la blonde avec les assiettes vidées pour renvoyer la balle.

-Non merci Erik, sincèrement le récit de tes ébats avec un gosse influençable et perdu qui a cinquante ans de moins que toi me couperait l'appétit plus qu'autre chose.

-Alors je ne ferais rien pour t'empêcher de savourer cette merveille qui vient vers nous, lui répondit son invité en désignant les coupes débordantes de fruits et de crème chantilly. Charmante demoiselle vous nous gâtez.

La jeune Samantha rougit et battit des cils sous le regard charmeur de l'homme aux cheveux argentés en se désespérant qu'il n'ait pas trente ans de moins, elle aurait bien tout fait pour le séduire. Il avait des yeux à se damner.

-Quoi ? Qui y a-t-il Charles ? Tu continues à imaginer des choses… Dis-moi un peu, me trouves-tu donc assez répugnant pour ne plus pouvoir avoir des relations intimes ? Si je tentais de t'accompagner ce soir dans ta chambre me repousserais-tu ? Continua-t-il en posant la main sur celle de Charles Xavier.

-Bien sûr que non !

Il avait répondu trop vite et une certaine rougeur avait marqué ses joues. Il retira quand même sa main. Erik la retint juste assez pour sentir son pouls s'affoler.

-Est-ce une invitation ? murmura-t-il tout bas pour que Charles soit obligé de rapprocher de lui pour bien l'entendre.

-Si cela en était une l'accepterais-tu ? demanda Charles en attaquant son dessert.

A cet instant Erik eut soudain très envie d'être une simple cuillère en argent. La façon dont son ami la portait à sa bouche pour ensuite la débarrasser de toute la crème à petits coups de langue précis et rapide était pour le moins excitante.

- Mon cher Charles si tu continues à manger ton dessert de cette façon que je qualifierais volontiers de pornographique, je ne crois pas que j'attendrais que ta porte se referme sur nous pour te prouver certaines choses qui pourraient te couper l'appétit.

La cuillère s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la bouche de Charles Francis Xavier et sans un petit coup d'onde magnétique elle aurait atterri sur la nappe immaculée.

-Par… pardon… hum… excuses-moi de t'avoir ainsi mis mal à l'aise, je vais faire attention.

-Bien au contraire, je t'en pris, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas. Les desserts sont donc toujours ta faiblesse, quel dommage que ce ne soit pas la saison des fraises.

-Ah tu te souviens ?

-Mais absolument, comment oublier un tel moment. Ainsi donc Charles, tu ne sembles pas contre le fait de venir te frotter contre mon vieux corps ridé, voilà qui promet une nuit des plus intéressantes.

-Des plus intéressantes en effet.

Le repas se termina par plusieurs expresso bien corsés.

Ils avaient salué la jeune Samantha et son père avant de gagner l'ascenseur installé à grands frais pour se glisser dans les hôtels de grand standing. A peine la porte refermée, Erik se pencha vers Charles, posa sa main derrière sa nuque et s'empara de sa bouche avec une certaine férocité. Un baiser exigeant, qui goutait le café fort, le vin et les fruits sauvages. Charles ne se laissa pas vaincre facilement. C'était un autre genre de combat beaucoup plus plaisant et sensuel. Le baiser s'éternisait et des gémissements s'élevaient dans la cabine. Il ne prit fin qu'à l'ouverture des portes.

Magneto fit avancer le fauteuil roulant et son occupant sur le parquet ciré de l'étage des chambres.

-Ta chambre ou la mienne ? demanda Charles.

-La tienne est plus près et puis j'adore envahir le territoire ennemi.

La porte s'ouvrit devant eux sans avoir recours à la clé magnétique, peu de serrure pouvait résisté à un télékinésiste aussi brillant que Charles Xavier. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, tempérée par les lumières de la lune et des étoiles sur le lac. La très large baie vitrée ouvrant sur le balcon amenait la forêt dans la chambre. Charles approcha son fauteuil du grand lit recouvert d'une épaisse couette couleur lin. Avant qu'il ne puisse tenter de se hisser hors de son fauteuil, il sentit Erik s'approcher pour le prendre dans ses bras et le déposer sur la couche. Il le laissa lui ôter ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, maudissant encore une fois son infirmité. Il jeta sa veste et sa cravate sur son fauteuil. Il s'allongea de façon à être à l'aise, sa tête reposant sur un des gros oreillers moelleux.

Erik siffla entre ses dents tout en se débarrassant de sa veste.

-Charles, Charles, Charles, tu es tout à fait irrésistible ainsi. Allongé, débraillé, les yeux brillants et à ma merci. Que penseraient de toi tes élèves, mon vieil ami ? T'offrant ainsi à ton pire ennemi…

-Et toi Erik… que penserait donc cette chère Mystique de te voir baisser ta garde ainsi ? Que penserait Johnny qui voit en toi son modèle et son héros ?

-Contrairement à toi, je n'ai aucune réputation à préserver, répondit Erik en se débarrassant de sa chemise son infernal sourire dansant toujours sur ses lèvres.

Erik approchait des soixante dix ans pourtant il restait indéniablement beau et séduisant. Toujours mince, se tenant très droit, une musculature harmonieuse sans être excessive. Et puis il y avait le petit plus non négligeable du pouvoir qui facilitait bien des choses.

_-Tu es magnifique_

_-Charles ! Tu as promis, pas de ça…_

-Pardon, ça m'a échappé.

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids d'Erik qui vint se coucher à ses côtés. Il l'attira contre lui, laissant ses mains redécouvrir le soyeux de la peau de son vieil ennemi. Ses épaules rondes et solides, son dos puissant qu'il parcourait à loisir, Erik n'était pas en reste déposant une myriade de petits baisers dans le cou et sur le visage de son amant avant de s'emparer à nouveau de sa bouche pour l'envahir sans pitié de sa langue affamée. Ils avaient faim et ils étaient impatients parce qu'ils savaient que les minutes leurs étaient comptés, que demain viendrait et que le soleil les renverrait l'un contre l'autre, l'un loin de l'autre. Ils avaient cette nuit dans cet hôtel au bord de ce lac paisible loin des autres qui attendaient tant d'eux.

Les gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Le bruit des peaux qui se frottent, des étoffes qui disparaissent, le bruit obscène et mouillé des baisers donnaient naissance à la bande son du film de leur nuit.

Erik traça de sa langue un chemin humide des clavicules au ventre de Charles en passant sans se presser par ses tétons dressés et sensibles qu'il mit au supplice de ses lèvres et de ses dents. Les suppliques de Charles le firent sourire dans son entreprise. Il suivit la ligne de poils grisonnants qui menaient vers son bas ventre, léchant, mordant sans répits la peau chaude qui s'offrait à lui. Pour finir il se retrouva nez à nez avec la preuve flagrante que beaucoup de gens se trompaient en pensant que tous les membres inférieurs de Charles Xavier étaient morts et inertes.

-Tu as de beaux restes mon vieil ami murmura-t-il un peu railleur.

-Erik, s'il te plait, répondit Charles en enfouissant ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure argentée pour le guider sans violence vers son désir douloureux.

Il aimait les cheveux d'Erik, toujours aussi épais, doux et bouclés qu'ils l'étaient quand il l'avait croisé pour la première fois dans un autre siècle à présent. La crinière était devenue blanche mais la douceur était toujours la même. Le plaisir le traversa comme une flèche de feu quand la bouche moqueuse se posa sur son sexe pour un simple effleurement. La langue se promena le long de sa hampe dressée, appuyant ici et là, pour que finalement il se retrouve englouti dans cette bouche chaude et savante qui l'amena aux frontières de l'orgasme. Il ne voulait pas jouir de cette façon, il voulait plus, il le voulait lui, chaud et dur au fond lui.

_-Non…pas comme ça !_

_-Comment alors ?_

_-Avec toi, viens en moi…_

Charles avait laissé son pouvoir prendre le dessus, caressant aussi bien que ses mains l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras. Erik ne le repoussa pas. Ils avaient été trop loin. Il fit venir à lui sa veste et sortit de sa poche un tube de gel.

_-Présomptueux !_

_-Prévoyant._

Erik vit le tube flotter dans les airs passant devant son nez pour atterrir dans la main de l'homme allongé sous lui qui l'attira pour avoir son sexe à la hauteur de sa bouche.

_-Moi aussi j'ai droit à une petite douceur, non ?_

_-Oh, Charles…_

Il lui rendit la caresse si délicieuse qu'il venait de recevoir, retrouvant avec plaisir le poids familier du sexe de son amant préféré dans sa main et dans sa bouche. Il laissa son instinct prendre le contrôle de ses gestes.

_-Arrête ! Charles ! Stop ! Sinon…_

Erik reprit le tube, se plaça entre les jambes mortes de son amant pour les écarter et se placer entre elles. Il enduisit ses doigts de gel qu'il introduisit lentement mais surement dans l'intimité qu'il convoitait. Il ressentit la douleur de Charles face à l'intrusion. Ca faisait longtemps. Un doigt, puis un second pour l'ouvrir sans le blesser, sans le forcer. Un troisième doigt s'ajouta pour trouver le point sensible. L'onde de plaisir traversa Charles pour venir se perdre en lui. Il le voulait si fort. Avec précaution il retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe enduit de gel. Il s'enfonçait lentement faisant appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas jouir immédiatement.

_-Si chaud, si étroit, oh Charles_

_-Ah Erik, oui comme… ça_

Alors il accéléra. Les peaux claquèrent et les cœurs se mirent à battre à tout rompre. C'était incroyable, aussi fort et bon que cela avait toujours été avec Charles. Le plaisir lui brûlait le corps et l'esprit. Ils étaient l'un dans l'autre, l'un à l'autre, dans tous les sens du terme. Les objets se mirent à danser dans la pièce et le lit quitta le sol… Ils criaient à présent. Leurs voix partaient dans les aigus et leurs esprits faisaient de même. Osant des paroles que leurs bouches n'auraient jamais osées. Il sentit un liquide chaud se reprendre entre leurs deux ventres soudés puis la contraction palpitante du corps de Charles autour de lui. Il rendit les armes et s'enfonçant d'un dernier coup de rein au plus profond. Il cria en allemand mais Charles reçut la traduction simultanée.

_-Je t'aime…_

Les objets retombèrent un peu partout et le lit retrouva sa place. Dieu merci, le propriétaire dormait à l'autre bout de l'hôtel.

Erik essaya de ne pas s'effondrer de tout son poids sur le corps qui venait de lui donner tant de plaisir. Il laissa ses lèvres se poser ça et là sur le crane chauve et luisant de sueur, puis sur les joues pour finir par effleurer la bouche. Il resta un moment ainsi alors que leurs cœurs se calmaient. Charles caressait toujours ses cheveux trempés. Puis il se dégagea, roula sur le côté avant d'aider son amant à s'installer confortablement pour le reste de la nuit.

-Reste avec moi, murmura Charles.

-Cette nuit je ne comptais aller nulle part, je suis épuisé… tu m'as épuisé.

Charles lui ouvrit les bras. Il se laissa capturer.

**Fin**.


End file.
